For the control of a hydraulic working implement on such a vehicle it is already known, e.g. from German Pat. No. 2,502,578, to provide a lever which is universally jointed on a base for selective displacement into any of a plurality of implement-controlling positions. This lever is usually manipulated by the right hand of the operator whose left hand must displace a shift lever adjacent the steering wheel to establish the various forward and reverse speed ratios or "gears" for the drive of the vehicle. Since the operator must also handle the steering wheel, the gear-shift lever and the implement-controlling lever could not be manipulated simultaneously.